Brothers through Betrayal
by Chocoholixx
Summary: AU After being assumed dead for a decade, Yuugi returns far stronger than before. In order to save the world, Yami must destroy him. But will he kill his twin, the only family he has left?


YD: I'm so very, very, very bored so I give you another one-shot. It was inspired by the scene in Star Wars III where Obi-Wan and Anakin were fighting. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!

"_You were my brother! I loved you!" _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master

That simple quote was inspiration. Even though the movie was somewhat boring, I still got something out of it.

HS: And this is an AU. Yuugi and Yami are twins in this story. Need I mention there will be an insane amount of OOC-ness in this story? They live in a world of magick, complicated magick that's hard to control.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuugiou. The mean lawyers won't give it to me.

_Dedicated to – glomps Yuugi – and SMALLwhitelies. _

_

* * *

_

**Brothers through Betrayal**

It had been a decade since Yuugi's kidnapping. Everyone in the Mutou family line was heart-broken when the innocent little boy disappeared. The boy had touched so many lives in sixteen years. Now he was gone forever. Nothing anyone could do worked.

Yami, Yuugi's older twin, was especially crushed. The brothers had been incredibly close. Even though there was about two minutes separating the two, Yami had exceptionally skilled Light powers. Yuugi, on the other hand, wasn't as skilled.

The Mutou family line was on of the longest and purest users of Magick there was. Never was there a Magick user that went corrupt. That was before Yuugi was kidnapped.

Now twenty-six year old, Mutou Yami sat outside, bathing in the light of the sunset. He had an extraordinary gift that was incredibly rare. Yami was a Storm Mage. He could control all the elements, fire, wind, water, ether, and earth. Yuugi had also a Storm Mage. Many were wary of this, two storm mages in one generation in the same household. The odds of that were low. However, they were charmed by Yuugi's innocent aura.

"Yami, time to practice!" Illiya called. His mother always made sure her children practiced wielding their powers. It wouldn't do if one person lost control and killed them self.

Even though Yami was an adult, he was still supposed to practice. Many people were not married until thirty-five years of age. A breeze ruffled his hair, his mother's magick. Smiling, Yami reached out and gripped a small portion of wind and twirled it lazily. A small cyclone danced across his palm.

"Yami, get down here!" Sighing, he released the cyclone, letting it unravel. The sun had left and stars were starting to appear. This time of day, many Light users were wary. Darkness clouded everything, including Light magick. Yami was not one of those people. He did not fear the dark instead, he welcomed it.

A chilling wind picked up and swirled around Yami angrily, pulling at him forcefully. He sighed and let his mother's magick guide him downstairs. One thing about Wind mages, they are horribly impatient with an equally terrible temper.

"Yami that is the third time this week I've had to drag you down here! What is going on?" She noted Yami's depressed look. "Oh Yami, you're thinking about Yuugi, aren't you?"

"I miss him, Illiya." Yami's mother sighed unhappily.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I cannot do anything to bring him back. It pains me to see you this way."

"Let's just finish up so I can go back outside." Illiya involuntarily shivered, she hated the dark. She had good reason to. It was the very thing that killed her one month later.

A month later, Yami was in a state of shock. All of his family was dead. All had the same mark on their forehead. A bloody eye was forever stained into his mind. He was the last of the Mutou family line. The longest and purest line had only one person left. Yami remembered the dying words of his mother.

"_He seeks revenge, Yami. You must destroy him as we have failed. I have faith in you. Just remember, do not look at his face, you will be compelled to spare him. Remember that the world in counting on you to destroy him." _

Blood-red eyes shimmered in the darkness. Yami wanted revenge too. This new threat killed his entire family. He was not about to let that go unpunished. A note had said that the killer wished to meet him here.

"Let there be Light." Yami hissed. A globe of Light appeared in his hand. It illuminated the ground, projecting a circle of light about three feet in diameter. A cloaked figure sat right outside the circle.

"The last of the Mutou line. Tell me, _Yami_, how does it feel to be all alone and left out in the cold?"

"I'm not alone!" Yami hissed. This figure seemed eerily familiar and it was creeping Yami out. The Dark figure chuckled humorlessly.

"Tut, tut, _Yami_. I was hoping you would recognize me. I'm hurt." Yami scowled. This stranger was so aggravating! A chilling wind picked up. The stranger's hood fluttered but stayed.

"Who are you?"

"Some call me Hitori. Years ago, I had a different name. Do you remember now?" A black sword appeared in his hand. Yami's eyes widened. Every magick user had a special weapon. Yami's was a sword that changed constantly. Yuugi had a pure ebony black sword.

"You can't be. It's not possible." Yami said in disbelief. Hitori's blade streaked through the air dangerously. It seemed to be parting the atoms in the atmosphere. Yami discreetly conjured up a gust of wind and flung it in Hitori's direction. The hood flew back, revealing an all too familiar face.

"Miss me, big brother?" Hitori asked nastily. Yami backed away in horror. It was an illusion, it had to be! It couldn't be his little brother!

"_Yuugi?_" Yami choked out. It couldn't be. Yuugi was kind and innocent. He wouldn't, he couldn't!

"But I did, big brother." Yuugi said, as if reading Yami's thoughts. Yami backed up again. Yuugi smirked and sent his power out, enclosing the two in a dome. Yami hit the wall and stilled.

Yuugi looked very different than he used to. His hair was pure black, instead of the three colors it used to be. A permanent sneer seemed imprinted on his face. Those sparkling amethyst eyes that radiated innocence were no longer there. In their place were blank purple eyes that sparked fear in one's heart.

"Why, Yuugi?" Yami asked desperately. His mother's dying words suddenly made sense to him.

"… _Just remember, do not look at his face, you will be compelled to spare him. _..."

"I wasn't going to live under your shadow forever, Yami! I wanted my own life, my own power. I wanted to be free."

"But you killed our entire family? And you feel nothing?" A single tear fell from his eye. "Are you going to kill me too, Yuugi?"

"Yes." Yami winced. Yuugi smirked.

"For a decade all I wished was that you would come home safe and sound. Now, I wish that I never had you as a brother. Killing you would be so much easier."

"You can't kill me, Yami. Your conscience wouldn't allow it." Yami drew his blade. His red eyes glowed with promise. His sword shifted through fire, wind, water, ether, and earth, allowing him access to his powers easily.

"I will not let you kill the world, Yuugi. You are no longer a Mutou, nor are you my brother. Regardless of who you once were, you die tonight."

"I look forward to killing you, big brother." Yuugi promised, voice filled with malice. Yami glared. They both raised their weapons.

"Duel." They ordered each other simultaneously.

Yami reinforced the shield around them with wind and started filling the dome with water. In seconds, the water filled the dome. Yami watched as his brother slowly drowned from the lack of oxygen.

"Goodbye, little brother." Yami remarked sadly. He could breathe easily since he was the one who summoned the element. Yuugi glared and slashed through the water. Air parted the water and Yuugi swam into the air pocket.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Yuugi hissed. The water around him parted. He slashed at Yami with the power of darkness. Yami had barely enough time to put up a shield of light. The dark blade penetrated the shield and grazed an arm. Yami's eyes fell blank.

"Your darkness will not possess me. I am a mage of Light!" Yami sent Light throughout his body, purging his system of any darkness. His eyes returned to normal. Yuugi scowled angrily and raised his weapon again.

They were too evenly matched. Storm mage against Storm mage. There seemed to be no end in sight. Twenty minutes later, Yami and Yuugi stood at opposite ends of the dome, glaring at each other fiercely. Both were breathing unevenly, and both looked drained.

"We're going to be fighting all day." Yami observed. He had not one sliver of magick left in him and he knew Yuugi was no better. The only thing left now was their swords. Yuugi sneered. They raised their swords. Seconds later their blades were interlocked. Yami and Yuugi were inches apart.

"Scared for your life, big brother?" Yuugi asked.

"You wish, Yuugi." Yami shot back.

Long ago, Yami and Yuugi used to spar with wooden swords. Then, Yami had almost always won. Yuugi always laughed and brushed it aside. Why had Yami not seen through the fake smiles into the jealous heart? He was supposed to know his twin better than anyone else.

Ten minutes later, Yami collapsed on the ground. Yuugi stood triumphant. He held the edge of the sword against Yami's neck, drawing blood. Yami glared with as much hatred as he could muster. Pain made his vision hazy.

"Surrender and join me. We'll rule the world side by side." He moved the blade away so Yami could speak.

"Never! I'd never surrender to the likes of you!" Yami replied vehemently. He coughed up blood and spit it at Yuugi's feet. "Damn you to the lowest pit of hell!"

"Very well then, I was hoping you'd say that. Now I get to kill you." Yuugi moved the blade away from Yami's neck, ready to strike the last blow of the duel, the killing strike. Yami kicked out and made Yuugi falter. Yuugi dropped his sword. Yami grabbed it and thrust it through Yuugi, striking the dome around them. Yuugi's eyelids flickered. Tears dropped from Yami's eyes as we watched his brother die.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I love you, little brother. I'll never forget you." Yami picked up his weapon and sheathed it. Yuugi glared at his older brother hatefully.

"I hate you!" Yami flinched at the harsh words.

"No matter what you say, little brother, you can't change the fact that we're brothers forever."

"Damn you to hell, Yami!"

"…I love you, little brother." Yuugi glared once more before his eye closed, never to be opened again. Yami pulled the sword from Yuugi's body. The boy fell forward and Yami caught him gently. Yuugi's weapon faded away in the breeze as Yami let the shield up.

* * *

Yami laid his brother on the stone in the old family altar. He summoned the element of fire and stood back. The last of the Mutou family line watched his younger brother's body burn. No one was there to hear his anguished cry; no one there to see his broken tears. Yami was all alone. His brother was now among his family where he belonged. Yuugi would learn that Light is more powerful than the Dark. Yami only wished that he would be the one to teach him.

"Goodbye, little brother." Yami whispered. He recalled the fire element. "I'll never forget you, Yuugi." He bowed and left the altar.

It was like this that the purest and longest family line went corrupt by one boy named Mutou Yuugi. Years later, Mutou Yami, Yuugi's older twin, got tired of the hounding of other mages. He killed himself at the age of thirty. For the magical, this age is extremely young.

Many still regret losing the Mutou family. Without their Light, the mages soon died out. Mortals now reign supreme across the Earth. They have forgotten the Magick and the Old Ways.

The Mutou family now lives amongst the stars, forever a symbol of Light against the Darkness. Yami and Yuugi forgave each other and live peacefully as brothers. They're still there, in fact. Nowadays, people call them the Gemini twins.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: You know the drill.

HS: I have two new story ideas and don't know which one to write. I already have two stories in progress. Oh well, I'll decide somehow.

YD: You know what to do.

HS: Have you anything better to say?

YD: … no…

HS: Review please.


End file.
